une bonne nouvelle pour végéta
by xarinam
Summary: après fusion végéta perd de nouveau son corp, cela détruit goku. Mais peut être que végéta pourra le rejoindre au paradis si il l'aide à rebattre Cell et Freezer mais sa sera plus difficile qu'ils le pensaient . près-slash


( ce fanfic se passe après la fusion. végéta avait disparus et paulkuhan avait rejoin san goku.)

san goku san goku ne détachait pas son regard de l'emplacement où se trouvait végéta avant de disparaitre.

paul: san goku sa va ?

goku: oui je suis juste épuisé.

paul: je comprend, tu viens ?

goku: non pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'être sel.

paul: je comprend, on se rejoint là aut ?

goku: d'accord.

dès que paulkuhan était partit san goku s'écroula par terre et des larmes luisait sur ces joues.

goku: pourquoi végéta, pourquoi! si tu n'avais pas tués des humains l'or de ma dernière visite sur terre on pourrait se battre tous les deux là haut. snif snif.

puis san goku essuya ses yeux et partit au paradis.  
ce soir san goku était vite allé se coucher sans manger avec comme argument qu'il était épuisé.  
paul était allé voir san goku.

paul: tu viens on va manger?

goku: non j'ai pas faim.

paul: quoi, toi tu n'as pas te moques de moi.

goku: écoute paul, je t'ai dit que j'avais pas faim et que j'étais épuisé !

paul: d'accord je vais te laisser, à demain.

le lendemain commençait super bien pour san goku, dès le matin paul était allé le réveiller.

goku: punaise paul tu connais pas les grasses mats !!!

paul ce n'est pas de ma faute, le grand kaiho veut qu'on aille en enfer car cell et freezer font encore des ravages et ils sont encore plus fort que la dernière fois.

goku: non, mais c'est une blague, on m'a envoyé au paradis et là sa fait deus jours de suite que je vais en enfer.

paul: je sais mais c'est pas moi qui décide.

goku: d'accord, on y va.

et san goku et paul se rendirentaux enfer.

ils cherchèrent partout mais ils ne trouvèrent ni cell ni freezer.

paul: je te propose qu'on se sépart, on aura plus de chance de les trouver.

goku: d'accord

paul était partit à gauche et san goku à droite.

san goku était dans un endroit assez sombre et il n'y voyait presque rien.  
quand souain quelque chose l'envoya dans le décort, il n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'une boule de ki placé devant ces yeux l'empêcha de bouger.  
san goku croyait que c'était la fin et que lui aussi allait disparreitre comme végéta, quand il entendit une voie famillière.

???: carot, quesque tu fais là?

san goku: végéta c'est toi ?

végéta: a ton avis.

goku: je n'y comprend rien normalement tu ne devrais plus exister.

végéta: je sais moi aussi sa m'étonne, mais le chef de post-frontière m'a dit que tu risquais d'avoir des problêmes ...

goku: et tu es venus car tu t'inquietais pour moi! c'est ça ?!

végéta: rêve pas, je suis venus car le vieu kaiho est venus me voir quand le roi edma m'a fait revenir et il m'a dit que si je t'aidais j'aurais droit à une récompence.

goku: donc t'es pas venus pour moi ?

végéta: si je te dit oui, tu me promets d'arrêter et qu'on pourra aller chercher cell et freezer ?

goku: oui je te le promet!

végéta: alors oui je suis venus car tu m'a beaucoup manqué.  
(il disait ça avec beaucoup d'irronie mais il le pensait vraiment mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer)  
bon on y va ?

goku: oui !!!

et végéta et san goku continuèrent ensemble.  
au bout d'un moment ils sentirent l'énergie de paul diminuer d'un coup.

goku: végéta t'as vu c'est l'anergie de paul qui vient de diminuer.

végéta: j'avais remarqué, on dirait que ça venait de cette grotte.

san goku: dépêchons nous végéta il faut aller l'aider!

ils se précipitèrent dans la grotte mais malheureusement c'était un piège.

dès que les deux sayans était entrés une cage leur tomba dessus.

freezer: j'arrive pas à y croire, ils se sont faient avoir.

végéta: la prochaine fois qu'on me propose de t'aider je dis non !!!

goku: pourquoi tu dis ça ?

végéta: parcequ'à chaque fois que je t'aide il m'arrive quelque chose!

cell: et vous deux, vous arrêtez de vous disputez.

végéta: toi on t'as pas sonné!

goku: et qu'a tu fais de paul ?

cell: on l'a mis ailleurs

freezer: nous allons vous laissezde toute façon vous n'avez aucune chance de sortir de cette cage.

goku: t'as un plan végéta ?

végéta: non même si tu transformais en super sayan de niveau 3 tu n'as aucune chance de briser cette cage et même si on unnissait nos forces

goku: en gros, pour détruire cette cage il faut quelqu'un de plus fort que nous deux réunis .

végéta: en gros oui .

goku: tu pense à ce que je pense ?

végéta: ah non ! il est hors de question! hier je t'ai dis que c'était la première et dernière fois que je fusionnais avec toi!

goku: tu préfères te faire humilier par freezer et cell et je te rappelle que cell avait tué ton fils qui venait du futur.

végéta: je déteste que t'utilise mon fils commme argument !

goku: alors t'acceptes ?

végéta: oui

goku: tu te souviens des pas ?

végéta: tu penses que je les aurais oublié en une journée!  
allez dépèche toi de te mettre en position.

goku:d'ac

végéta et san goku: fu ... sion ... ah !!!

cell: c'est quoi cette puissance ?!

freezer: j'en sais rien allons voir !

arrivés sur place ils virent gogéta qui était sortit de la cage.

cell:mais qui es tu ?

gogéta: moi je suis à la fois san goku et végéta mais je n'ai pas besoin ed nom pour vous battre !

aussitôt dit aussitôt fai, gogéta c'était transformé en super sayan et massacra cell et freezer en moins de 10 min.

après c'être débarrasé de cell et freezer, gogéta alla aider paul à sortir de sa cage et puis il retounèrent ensemble au paradis

le vieu kahio: BRAVO, vous avez réussi !

gogéta: au fait vous avez pas un truc qui nous permettrais de nous sséparer tout de suite ?

vieu kahio: non vous allez devoir attendre encore 15 min.

gogéta: mince

vieu kahio: si vous n'arrivez pas à tenir 30 min ensemble je pense que ta récompence ne va pas te plaire végéta.

gogéta: ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais carrément oublié cette récompence, d'ailleurs c'est quoi ?

vieu kaiho: je préfère attendre que la fusion s'estompe.

gogéta: d'accord

et un quart d'heure la fusion s'estompa enfin.

végéta: ah c'est pas trop tôt!

goku: moi sa me gênait pas t'en que ça.

végéta: il y a que toi qui pense ça !

goku: ça j'avais remarqué, au fait grand maitre c'est quoi la récompence ?

vieu kaiho: vu que végéta est mort en se sacrifiant et qu'il a sauvé deux fois l'autre monde, j'en avais parlé au chef de post-frontière et nous avons décidé que végéta pouvait garder son corps et venir s'entrainer ici.

végéta: c'est vrai ?

vieu kaiho: oui

goku: et végéta, tu dois être content !

les pieds de végéta décolèrent du sol non pas parcequ'il volait, mais parceque san goku l'avait pris dans ses bras.

végéta: bon tu vas me lacher !

san goku: escuse végéta. pour me faire pardonner quesque tu dis d'un combat .

végéta: j'accepte !!!

nos amis pouvaient enfin profiter de leur repos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors j'espère que cette fic vous plaira bien (je sais sa change beaucoup de mes yaois XD) alors je m'escuse si il n'y a pas de majuscule et si il y a des fautes d'othographes mais cette fic je l'ai écrit il y a plus de deux ans et j'étais encore plus nul en orthographe.


End file.
